Scarlet Tears
by Saruwatari
Summary: BR. Ryou has a routine. He wakes up, goes to school, comes home, and goes to sleep. Just like usual. Bakura ignores him, just like usual. So when he does something unusual, what happens?


Um... hey, yeah, no idea where this little angsty (angst? What am I thinking? I can't write angst for my life!) plot bunny came from. It just... kinda... came.

Odori: Brilliant.

SHUT UP! Damnit, why couldn't I get a nice yami like Yuugi?

Odori: Because Yuugi's a hero. You're not.

You suck as an aibou, you know that? Anyway, I guess I should just start now.

**Warnings: Cursing, suicide attempts, and a horribly cliché plot.

* * *

**

Today was beautiful, and for that I am truly thankful. I suppose it's a bit ironic, how lovely the day was, considering what would occur on it, but then again, the gods always _did_ laugh at me, so I don't see why this should be any different. Just like usual.

It was a normal day. A Tuesday. Nothing about it to suggest anything out of the ordinary. I went to school as usual, leaving my still sleeping yami behind. He'd wake up sometime in the middle of the day and head out to who-knows-where, just like everyday. Just like usual.

I said hello to Yuugi-tachi on my way to first period. Like always, the small hikari waved to me and gave me a million-volt smile. After seeing his example, Honda, Jounouchi and Anzu followed his lead, giving me their own smile and wave, which, out of routine, I automatically returned. Just like usual.

Walking into first period, math, I took my normal seat in the front of the room, next to Miho. She stared at me, with that same, airy expression on her face. Just like usual.

The class bell rang, and everyone took their seats. Chono-sensei took roll call, and I insisted, once again, that my name was Ryou, after she called me Bakura. Just like usual.

And so my day went by, uneventful, and ordinary. Just like usual.

Until I got home.

And this is where my day became unusual.

I think... I think I'm just tired. Tired of living in a world where I can't get the one thing I want. That one person's love. I don't care about anyone else, just _him._

It's 5:33 p.m., and my yami isn't here.

Just like usual.

* * *

"Hikari! I'm home! Make me dinner!" The ancient spirit got no response. "Damnit Ryou, I said make me dinner!" Still nothing. Grumbling, the thief made his way up the stairs to his light's room. Halfway up, a strong, stagnant smell hit his nose.

It was familiar, but he just couldn't place a finger on it.

He knew this much, it was a smell he loved.

Bakura followed the scent, which eventually led him to the upstairs bathroom. As he opened the door, the identity of the coppery aroma hit him full on.

"Shit..."

It was blood.

And there was his hikari, laying in a pool of it, eyes closed, a smile gracing his lips. The crimson liquid soaked his hair, dyed his paled skin. A lock of red-dyed-silver hang over his head, dripping onto his facing, making him cry scarlet tears.

"Fuck fuck FUCK! Ra damnit Ryou! Shit!" the cursing went on for several minutes, before Bakura came to the realization that swearing wouldn't save his light.

To save his hikari, he had to do the one thing he wold hate the most.

"I have to call the blasted pharaoh for help."

* * *

They all sat there, watching him. Yami, Marik, Bakura, Kaiba, and Honda were sitting in chairs, with their respective boyfriends (Yuugi, Malik, Jou, and Otogi) on their laps. Anzu sat on the floor next to Mai, who was leaning against the hospital wall in a non-caring position, though her eyes showed her concern about her white-haired friend. Isis stood rigid in the corner, next to her wailing brother, who had forced her to come.

The only sounds in the room were Malik's sobs and the beeping of the ICU Ryou was attached to.

Both of which, were really beginning to tick Bakura off. He was about to scream when... when his light's eyes fluttered open.

"Ryou!"

"Wh-what?" Now this was odd. It definitely wasn't what the albino boy had expected Hell to be like (and he was sure he would go there, if for nothing else, the suicide). In fact it was rather anti-climatic.

And his friends were all there? No pun intended, but what the Hell?

He shifted positions to get a better look, and was met with searing pain. Understanding swam through him.

"Oh..." he said slowly, casting his eyes downward to the side of the hospital bed. "So... I'm still alive then."

"Of course you're still alive!" Anzu got up off the floor almost instantly and was in his face equally fast. She just couldn't get it through her head why her friend would seem so... so _disappointed_ at the prospect of _life_! "You didn't think we'd really just let you lay there and _die_, did you-OW!" She let out a yelp as a die hit her in the back of her head. She uncharacterlistically glared at Ryuuji.

"What was that for!"

"Just chill out, Mazaki," the dice master said, glaring right back. "The kid's been through a lot, he doesn't need you in his face right now. I mean, just look at him!" Ryou's eyes widened for barely a second, before going back to their crestfallen look. Surprisngly, the change went unnoticed by everyone in the room except for one Seto Kaiba.

"I think we should leave now." Jou looked up at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Are you kidding Seto? We can't go! He needs us!" the CEO shook his head.

"No Katsuya, you're wrong. By just being here, we're causing more harm then good."

"Waddaya mean?" Kaiba let out a sigh.

"Look at him, puppy. He doesn't want to talk to us. He doesn't want us here.

"But-!"

"Go." Everyone turned to the pale boy.

"What did you say?" Malik looked at him sadly, kohl running down the side of his face from his tears.

"Seto is correct. Please leave." His voice was monotone.

"But, Ryou..." Yuugi began.

"Please... just... go."

"I... alright, let's go Yuugi." The former pharaoh took his aibou off his lap, and led him out of the room by his hand, comforting him the entire way. Honda left with Otogi after that, followed by the CEO and his dog, then Anzu with Mai. That left Bakura, Malik, Marik and Isis, the last of which was already heading for the door.

"Ry-chan..." Amazingly, Ryou gave his friend a smile. The Egyptian hikari looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm okay Malik. I just... need some time alone." _Some time to think... to live... to die..._

"Come Malik. It's time we took our leave." Sadly, Malik obeyed his sister, and also left, yami in tow.

The room was left in thick silence.

/You're still here./ Ryou's voice reached Bakura over the mindlink.

/So I am./

/Why won't you leave me/

/I can't believe you tried to kill yourself./

/I.../

/Why would you do something so _stupid_/

/Just leave me alone/

/Why, light, if I didn't know any better, it would sound as though you don't want me here./

/No... it's not that... I'm just... curious./

/Curiousity killed the cat./

/So they tell me. You're avoiding my question./

/Fine. You really want to know why I'm here, Ryou? Because you're my hikari, and because I love you./ The light's eyes opened to an unheard of size.

/_What/_

/You heard me. I care about you./

/No! That's not what you said/

/Oh, really/

/You said you loved me/

/Love, care about, they're pretty much the same thing. Why do you care about such a small difference/

/Because I.../

/You what/

/I love you yami. I've always cared about you, but love is different. Love is more. There's... a large difference between the two./ Bakura's eyes softened, just a little. /And... I know you can never love me back. I hate it! I hate living in this world where I can't get the one thing I want! I can't stand it! I just want to-/

Strong arms encircled his waist from behind.

/Quiet./

/But../

/I said shut up! Now... just relax./ Slowly, but surely, the albino lightside began to drift into sleep, unable to resist his other's warmth. He was so... tired. It must've been due to the massive blood loss.

He was so close to unconsciousness that he wasn't even really sure it happened, when he felt the tomb robber place a soft kiss of the back of his head and gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"Goodnight, hikari." were the lasts words he heard for certain before drifting off to sleep, but he could've sworn he also heard, "I... love you."

* * *

Wow that sucked! Wooey! Not that were at the end of it, i have 3 questions for you guys

Would you please review? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEE?

Would you please R&R my other story, lovingly Lusting? PPLLEEAASSEE?

Why on earth did you read this crap? IT SUCKED

Anyways... Thanks for reading! Please no flames! I'll just use them to cook me some smores!

Dewa Mata!

Saruwatari


End file.
